deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy
Hellboy is the main protagonist of the same title series by Dark Horse Comics. He previously fought against Blade from Marvel Comics in a episode of DBX Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hellboy vs. Alucard * Blade vs. Hellboy * Hellboy vs. Dante (Abandoned) * Doomfist vs Hellboy (Completed) * Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon (Completed) * Garnet VS Hellboy * Hellboy vs. Goliath (Completed) * John Constantine vs Hellboy (Completed) * Jugo vs Hellboy (Abandoned) * Hellboy vs Nero * Hellboy VS Ruby Rose * Hellboy vs Shadow (RoadRollerDio) * Hellboy vs Spawn Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Alucard (Castlevania) * Bayonetta * Daredevil * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Devilman * Doomguy (Doom) * Guts (Berserk) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Lobo (DC) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Pumpkinhead * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Spyro the Dragon * Wolverine * Juggernaut * Ash Williams With Spawn * Master Chief & Kratos * Mario & Luigi History Hellboy, or Anung Un Rama as he was called was conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother, a East Bromwich witch named Sarah Hughes, became a consort to the demon Azzael. Despite Sarah's attempt to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azzael claimed her so their child would be born and chopped the newborn's right hand off to replace it with the Right Hand of Doom, a relic tied to the Ogdru Jahad. Azazel then sent his half-demon child away when the other demons learned of his actions, appearing on Earth on the night of December 23, 1944 as part of ritual by Grigori Rasputin and Nazi-based Project Rangarok. But the child appeared in the churchyard where his mother was abducted, found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm when he and a military group were investigating Project Ragnarok. Bruttenholm befriended the infant, affectionately naming him ‘Hellboy,’ and the demon child was raised in secret by the U.S. government and trained/educated to be a paranormal investigator in the established Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Eventually, his demon heritage aging him slowly, Hellboy would meet Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien among other agents of the BPRD as they defend humanity while gradually he learns of his origins. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Anung Un Rama *Height: 6'11"/2.10 m *Weight: 396 lbs/179 kg *Age: 70 (Physically 30's), technically 441 years old *The World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator *The rightful King of England *Loves smoking a lot Weapons * Short-Range: Right Hand of Doom * Mid-Range: Good Samaritan (Large caliber four-round revolver that fires custom-made bullets with adequate power to easily penetrate virtually any material.) * Long Range: Big Baby * Special: Excalibur * Explosives: Vulcun 65 and 50 grenades Right Hand of Doom *Gauntlet-like, right hand made of red stone that was grafted onto Hellboy when he was born. *Virtually indestructible *Doesn't feel pain *Handy melee weapon and landscaping tool *It can affect ghosts *Hellboy is surprisingly deft with it **Once snatched a fly out of the air with it Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can lift 25 tons *Peak Human Speed *Superhuman Durability *Longevity *Healing Factor *Immunity to fire and lightning *Innate capability to understand magical languages *Has some skill in necromancy Strengths & Feats *Prevented the apocalypse on many occasions, fighting numerous demons and deities. *Can break through brick walls *One shot a dinosaur *Threw a tree hard enough to impale a giant *Plowed through machine gun fire *Brush off a castle-sized explosion *Tanks a shotgun blast point blank to the face *Can uproot trees from the ground *Was electrocuted with enough volts to light up the German city of Hamburg *Survive multiple impalements at the same time *Can break solid stone *Takes on an entire army of skeletons *Can tank a bunch of arrows *Massacres a bunch of giants *Aims to defy his destiny to bring about Earth's destruction Weaknesses *Originally subjected to any enchantment that uses his real name *Healing factor won't always save him *Lacks formal combat training *Some weapon malfunctioning *Half-Demon nature allows certain powerful holy spells to damage him *Pretty short-tempered *Admits to being a very lousy shot and prefers hand-to-hand combat * Rude, brutish, and not very bright Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:British Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dark Horse Comics Characters Category:Demon Category:Detectives Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Hellboy Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Modern Combatants Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Royal Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Gods